Palpitant
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Cas ne prit pas garde à sa voix fluette. Cas continua comme si Dean ne s'était pas changé en marbre, comme si le sang ne battait pas contre ses tempes, comme si le monde tournait toujours rond." Le coeur de Cas n'en fait qu'à sa tête. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Le bonheur porte un prénom."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, troisième round de l'année. C'est la dernière fic de ce marathon. J'avais vraiment besoin de fluff. - - On a eu un quatrième round, au cours duquel je n'ai écrit qu'une seule fic... à présent de _neuf chapitres_, et pas encore terminée. Vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassés de moi, ahaha. :'D

**Note 2: **Je me répète, mais merci. Mon moral est fragile en ce moment, et vos commentaires sont pour moi une source de soutien très précieuse. :) Merci encore.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**. Palpitant .**

.

Cela commença progressivement. C'était l'Apocalypse, et Castiel fixait Dean plus intensément que d'habitude. C'était ce qui avait suggéré à Dean que quelque chose clochait : Cas le fixait _toujours_, mais normalement, c'était avec l'air de dire "Je suis là. Je veille sur toi." C'était gonflant, et pas qu'un peu embarrassant, mais Dean avait fini par s'habituer.

Là, Cas ne semblait pas le regarder que pour veiller sur lui : on aurait dit que quelque chose _remuait_ dans sa cervelle d'ange, qu'il se posait des questions. Il fixait Dean comme s'il était un puzzle qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Il fixait Dean comme s'il était _fasciné_.

C'était terrifiant. Dean ne l'avouerait jamais, mais cela l'était.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cas?

Cas ouvrit la bouche, et puis sembla s'arrêter, comme une horloge proche de tomber en panne. Il eut un accroc et repartit, s'animant de nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils, frotta un point sur sa poitrine, baissa les yeux sur sa propre main.

Le front de Dean se plissa; il commençait à être inquiet :

\- Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien? Je sais que tu perds lentement ton jus. C'est ça qui te pose des problèmes? Est-ce que tu peux tomber malade, maintenant?

Cas le regarda, ses yeux écarquillés comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé. Il frotta sa poitrine de nouveau et s'arrêta brusquement quand Dean suivit le mouvement des yeux. Il se redressa alors, essayant de reprendre contenance :

\- Non, Dean. C'est... Ma santé se porte bien. Je ne suis pas assez humain pour tomber malade.

Dean hocha la tête, perplexe :

\- D'accord. C'est... hum. Bien.

Cas hocha la tête à son tour, copiant son geste.

...

Bon sang, que c'était bizarre, comme conversation.

Dean toussa :

\- Si tu vas bien, alors tout est bon. On a besoin de toutes nos forces pour vaincre Luci, pas vrai?

Et il tapota l'épaule de Cas sans réfléchir, amicalement. Castiel scruta aussitôt sa main et Dean la retira; son regard était beaucoup trop perçant.

\- Bien. Hum. Je vais...

Dean pointa la cuisine de Bobby du doigt, fuyant les yeux de Cas :

\- Je vais donc rejoindre Sam, hein?

Il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, le regard de l'ange une brûlure sur sa peau.

xxx

xxx

Il n'y eut plus de problème pendant un bon moment. Enfin, si. Il n'y eut _que_ des problèmes, mais pas celui-ci : qu'étaient quelques regards bizarres à côté de l'Apocalypse, de l'absence d'âme de Sam, de la guerre au Paradis et de la trahison de Cas? Rien du tout.

Le problème se posa de nouveau _après_, quand Dean retrouva Cas, quand Cas retrouva sa mémoire.

\- Dean?

Dean travaillait sur l'Impala pour tenter de se détendre. Son frère, Cas fou, les Léviathans... Ouaip. Il avait quelques soucis qu'il voulait enterrer bien profondément et recouvrir d'un peu de graisse.

\- Quoi, Cas?

Sa réponse était plus agressive qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, mais, encore une fois, la voix de Cas n'aurait pas dû sembler aussi petite et fragile.

Cas tressaillit, un frémissement secouant tout son être; il recula d'un pas comme si Dean lui avait porté un _coup_.

Dean soupira. Il posa ses outils sur le sol et se leva, tentant d'ignorer la culpabilité qui lui pinçait le coeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Cas?

Il se tourna vers l'ange, essayant de se montrer plus doux.

Cas l'observait de ses grands yeux trop larges. Dean avait du mal à rencontrer son regard ces derniers temps parce qu'il n'aurait jamais, _jamais_ dû sembler aussi perdu et brisé. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Cas ouvrit la bouche, et Dean eut un flashback : un Cas moins hanté, qui le fixait comme s'il était à la fois un mystère et un trésor, une main frottant sa poitrine.

Comme lisant ses pensées, ce Castiel-ci porta une main à son coeur.

\- Dean. Pourquoi mon coeur bat aussi vite quand je t'approche? Est-ce que je suis malade?

...Dean se figea. La serviette propre qu'il avait attrapée pour se nettoyer les mains tomba dans un bruit mou.

\- Quoi?

Cas ne prit pas garde à sa voix fluette. Cas continua comme si Dean ne s'était pas changé en marbre, comme si le sang ne battait pas contre ses tempes, comme si le monde tournait _toujours_ _rond _:

\- Je voulais t'en parler depuis longtemps, mais je ne comprenais pas bien moi-même. Et puis, après... je n'ai pas pu.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Cas, éclipse de regrets, et quelque chose au fond de Dean _paniqua_, convulsa, parce que Cas était fou, semblait fou, mais l'était-il vraiment? Se souvenait-il de tout?

Cas croisa son regard, et l'estomac de Dean _céda_, son coeur tombant à ses pieds; ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop sobres pour quelqu'un à la santé mentale vacillante.

\- Dean.

Cas sembla réfléchir, puis fronça les sourcils; il se rapprocha d'un pas :

\- Mon coeur _étouffe_ quand je t'approche, et c'est impossible : les coeurs ne respirent pas.

Il leva les yeux vers Dean, confus, le bleu de ses iris terriblement honnête :

\- Les anges non plus.

Dean _hoqueta_.

Cas parut se déconnecter un moment; ses pupilles devinrent floues.

Il secoua la tête, puis fixa de nouveau Dean, sérieux :

\- Dean, tu sais ce que cela veut dire?

Dean se tourna vers l'Impala; posa sa serviette sur le capot.

Et partit en courant.

xxx

xxx

Cas ne reparla plus de ses "problèmes de coeur", mais maintenant Dean _savait_. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, quand Cas se frottait la poitrine, incapable de détourner son regard de lui. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, quand Cas le regardait avec toute cette tristesse et cette terrible douceur, sa bouche repliée vers le bas. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, quand l'ange se recroquevillait sur lui-même, beaucoup plus petit que ce qu'il aurait dû être.

Il savait ce que cela signifiait, et Cas ne savait pas, et Dean se _haïssait_. Il se haïssait car cela n'aurait jamais dû se dérouler ainsi, car il rendait Cas malheureux et l'ange méritait tellement, tellement _plus_.

Il méritait tellement mieux que lui.

xxx

xxx

Dick Roman fut vaincu. Dean et Cas furent projetés au Purgatoire.

Le Purgatoire n'était pas le monde extérieur; le Purgatoire était une lutte de tous les instants pour sa survie.

Castiel était l'Espoir, au Purgatoire. Castiel était la famille, Castiel était la maison.

Au Purgatoire, Castiel laissait Dean poser sa tête contre son épaule; et Dean laissait Cas poser sa main contre son coeur, veiller sur ses battements.

xxx

xxx

Après le Purgatoire, Castiel ne reparla plus de ses "palpitations". Dean crut que cela s'était calmé, ou que Cas s'était trompé; ou bien encore, que cela lui arrivait dorénavant avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Castiel ne le fixait plus que brièvement, intense et bref. Il détournait les yeux dès que Dean attrapait son regard.

C'était très bien comme ça.

C'était ce que Dean essayait de se répéter à chaque fois que Cas se détournait et qu'il pouvait sentir le regard de Sam sur lui : "C'est très bien comme ça."

xxx

xxx

Dean avait failli se faire tuer. Ce n'était pas nouveau, hein? Une embuscade de démons, une petite fille en otage, et Dean s'était fait avoir comme un bleu; il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à Sam et Cas.

Cas avait rasé toute la zone. Des démons, il ne restait à présent que de la poussière.

Dean grimaça; Sam désinfectait ses plaies à l'alcool, et il n'était pas très délicat.

\- Sam_my_! Tu pourrais faire plus attention!

Sam fronçait les sourcils, et Dean devinait à la contraction de ses épaules qu'il était en _colère_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Dean?

Dean lui sourit, un peu embarrassé et pas mal effronté :

\- Je pouvais la sauver, alors, c'est vrai : je t'ai pas attendu.

Sam lui lança un regard _noir_, et Dean perdit son sourire. C'était toujours amusant de titiller son frère, mais le petit Sam pouvait quand même être franchement terrifiant quand il s'y mettait.

\- Tu aurais au moins dû y aller avec Cas.

Dean se figea. Brusquement. De manière tellement peu naturelle que Sam s'immobilisa au-dessus de lui, lui jetant un regard interrogateur :

\- Dean?

Dean sourit de nouveau, totalement faux :

\- Cas a d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de moi.

Sam rétrécit les paupières, soudain suspicieux, mais Dean détourna la tête.

Sammy soupira :

\- Eh bien, on va voir s'il est de cet avis.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il se releva.

...Attendez, quoi?

\- Sam?

Sam rassembla ses affaires, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte de la chambre de Dean. Le coeur de Dean accéléra :

\- Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sam s'arrêta. Il soupira longuement, jetant à Dean un regard excédé :

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai _rien remarqué_, entre toi et Cas?

Dean eut un arrêt. Il papillonna des yeux, ses poings se refermant sur les draps :

\- Oh. Tu... Oh?

Il releva la tête vers Sam :

\- Parce qu'il... Toujours?

Sam se frappa le front d'une main. Il ouvrit la porte :

\- Cas, je te le laisse.

Il quitta la pièce, et Castiel entra à sa place.

xxx

xxx

Dean déglutit difficilement.

\- Hello, Cas?

Castiel le fusillait des yeux. Oups.

\- Dean Winchester, tu es un _inconscient_.

...Bon. Vous vous souvenez, quand Dean avait dit que son frère pouvait être terrifiant quand il se mettait en colère?

Ouaip. Il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Cas.

Il était peut-être temps pour Dean de préparer son testament.

\- Ecoute, Cas. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû t'appeler, mais...

Castiel ne le laissa pas trouver ses mots; il le rejoignit, posant aussitôt deux doigts sur son front.

Les blessures de Dean disparurent.

\- Oh.

Dean releva les yeux vers lui. Il se sentait particulièrement stupide :

\- Merci, Cas.

Cas l'observa, ses sourcils formant toujours un pli courroucé.

Et puis, il soupira :

\- Je t'ai laissé fuir, mais ce n'est pas pour que tu te mettes en danger, Dean. Que tu m'évites, soit; mais tu dois m'appeler quand tu as besoin d'aide.

Dean eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête :

\- ...Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Cas le fixa en haussant un sourcil.

Dis donc. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Sam.

Dean grogna, son regard tombant sur le drap qui le recouvrait :

\- Ecoute, Cas...

\- Non.

Cas se rapprocha encore; il posa une main sur son épaule, s'asseyant sur la chaise de Sam pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur :

\- _Toi_, tu vas m'écouter. Sans fuir, cette fois-ci.

Les yeux bleus se rétrécirent, déterminés; _dangereux_, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Dean. Il avait toujours été dangereux, ce regard.

Dean déglutit encore. Sa bouche était sèche. A travers le fin tee-shirt qui le recouvrait, la main de Cas sur son épaule gauche était une fournaise, un soleil dans l'air frais de la pièce.

Dean hocha la tête :

\- Ok. Vas-y.

Cas hocha la tête à son tour, moins qu'il y a quelques années, mais imitant tout de même son geste par automatisme; cela arracha un sourire à Dean, qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour le camoufler : les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

Dean tiqua. Il essaya de se reculer, déloger la main de Cas, mais celui-ci raffermit sa prise. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses yeux une _flamme_.

\- Je sais ce qu'il se passe, maintenant.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, mais Castiel ne le laissa pas parler; sa prise sur son épaule se resserra encore, juste un peu, pas assez pour faire un bleu mais assez pour trahir le léger spasme qui traversa ses doigts.

Les yeux de Dean s'arrondirent. Il fixa les doigts de l'ange, qui eut un geste comme pour retirer sa main puis sembla changer d'avis au dernier moment, lui jetant un regard de défi :

\- Je _sais_ ce qu'il se passe. Ce qu'il se passe, c'est _ça_ : c'est moi qui aurais tout donné pour que tu ne te retrouves pas blessé dans ce lit. C'est cette _colère_ que cela se soit déroulé ainsi, contre ton insouciance mais avant tout contre moi-même. C'est moi qui accepte que tu prennes de la distance alors qu'à chaque fois que tu m'ignores une partie de moi meurt. C'est, quand tu es là, chercher un oxygène qui ne devrait pas m'être nécessaire.

La gorge de Dean se referma. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisait au fond de lui, comme une éruption : quelque chose qui bousculait tous les dominos qui le composaient pour construire quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qui culbutait son monde comme un château de cartes; quelque chose d'assez puissant pour lui _ôter_ _tout souffle_.

Dean grinça des dents; il ferma les yeux, serra fort le drap entre ses doigts.

La main de Cas était toujours _là_.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Ah oui?

Cas lâcha son épaule, et Dean faillit perdre l'équilibre. A la place, l'ange glissa sa main sur la sienne, lentement, délicatement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Dean cligna des paupières; il releva la tête vers Cas et souffla :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_?

La main, dans celle de Cas, trembla. Elle _trembla_, mais Castiel sourit simplement, juste un peu, lune craquelée, utilisant aussi sa deuxième main pour l'enserrer doucement dans un cocon de chaleur.

Le corps de Dean était une _vague_. Un raz-de-marée le secouait, et son coeur perdait le contrôle.

\- _Cas..._

Cas l'ignora. Cas porta cette main précieusement, comme un trésor perdu, et l'approcha de sa poitrine pour l'y poser là comme si c'était sa place :

\- Ecoute. Est-ce que tu le sens?

Et Dean, oui, le _sentait_. Il ne pouvait que le sentir, ce coeur d'ange qui palpitait contre sa paume, son rythme erratique, cette chanson folle qui le secouait et qui aurait dû être impossible.

Dean _frémit_. Il rencontra les yeux de Cas, et ils étaient tellement sereins, tellement doux et aimants, qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge, ses propres larmes menaçant de l'engloutir.

Cas le regardait comme s'il avait trouvé le prénom de son propre bonheur.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu aussi calme? Pour ce que t'en sais, tu es le seul.

Sauf que Dean n'arrivait pas à retirer sa main de la poitrine de Cas. La _peur_ frappait chacune de ses cellules, le doute le paralysait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ce muscle palpitant, c'était quelque chose de _vrai_.

Et Castiel rit. Il _rit_, juste un peu, assez pour que le coeur sous sa paume _bondît_.

\- Parce que, je l'ai déjà entendue. La tienne, de mélodie.

Et Cas posa sa propre main sur la poitrine de Dean, contre son coeur.

_Exactement comme il l'avait fait au Purgatoire_.

Dean rougit; brusque, vif.

\- ..._Oh_.

Ca, c'était clairement embarrassant.

Cas rit encore, et le coeur de Dean eut un _à-coup_.

Dean toussa :

\- Tu m'as piégé. C'est dur de nier, là.

Les prunelles de Cas battaient. Sa main droite toujours sur son coeur, sa main gauche monta pour venir saisir sa mâchoire; lentement, jaugeant sa réaction.

Dean frissonna. La main de Cas se posa tout à fait, pouce dessinant un cercle sur sa joue.

\- C'était le but.

Dean sourit, vacillant. La Terreur bataillait avec l'Espoir au fond de lui, l'issue du combat incertaine.

\- Tu mérites mieux.

Le pouce de Cas s'immobilisa; la main sur son coeur se referma sur le tee-shirt.

Cas releva les yeux, et son regard était tellement _acide_ que Dean ne put que rire, hystérique, joie faisant des bulles sous sa peau.

\- J'ai rien dit! J'ai rien dit!

Cas émit ce que Dean pensa être un _juron_ en Enochian, et il rit encore plus.

Il s'arrêta quand la main droite de Cas rejoignit aussi sa mâchoire, son visage pris en coupe. Dean retira sa main de la poitrine de l'ange, saisissant sa nuque et le rapprochant.

\- Hello, Cas.

Et cette fois-ci, Cas sourit. Il le regardait comme si le puzzle qu'il était n'était pas encore résolu, il le regardait comme s'il n'abandonnerait pas.

\- Hello, Dean.

Cas posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et au fond de Dean l'Espoir gagna.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
